


Gold is My Favourite Colour [Yuri Plisetsky x Reader]

by Aliyagaming



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), anime - Fandom, xReader - Fandom, yuri plisetsky - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Love, Yoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:09:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliyagaming/pseuds/Aliyagaming
Summary: Yuri remembers your words from the previous day, and uses it as motivation to win the Grand Prix Finals.You carefully fished for the TV remote and muted the piercing shrieks that once blared out. "Yuri, no matter what, I'll always be proud of you. You don't need to worry about if I'll be mad at you or not. You make me happy by being there for me all time. What more do I need?" you reasoned. Yuri could feel his cheeks heat up. If it weren't for the dimly lit room, you'd start teasing him in no time. To escape all the embarrassment, Yuri decided to end the conversation there."Okay, whatever," he concluded. You rolled you eyes. Ever since you had taken on a gold medal for this year's women's category at the Grand Prix Finals, Yuri decided to try ten times harder than he normally would to win as well. You were the most prominent person in Yuri's life (with the exception of his grandfather, yet again). One of his main focuses were to make you proud. "Fine, I'll stop talking," you drawled. "But I just want you to know that gold is just a colour," you drawled playfully....





	Gold is My Favourite Colour [Yuri Plisetsky x Reader]

**Author's Note:**

> I have a copy of this on DeviantArt so, you can go check that out too. Bye!

Yuri skated to the Kiss and Cry to meet Lilia and Yakov. His heart was beating ten times faster than it normally did. Beads of sweat dropped from the sides of his forehead as he sat down to hear his final score. He wasn't going to lose. He didn't want to lose. Or else, he'd feel like he'd be letting you down. He didn't want that at all.     

Yuri's hands felt clammy as he rubbed them together. Dizziness overwhelmed him at its weakest as he looked up at the ceiling of the large stadium. His mind was brought back to your words before this very competition.

 

 

**~Flashback~**

_Yuri had taken you out the day before to spend some time with each other at your house. As the two of you were watching a movie, Yuri had shifted to look over at you. "(Y/n)?" he asked. You hummed in response. "What will happen if I don't win gold tomorrow? Would you be mad?" he asked. He needed to know what your expectations for him were. He didn't normally care about what people thought. Why should he? But this was you. One of the two most important people in his life (next to his grandfather of course. You were still a close second though). You chuckled at Yuri's statement. You clutched your stomach as your small chuckle turned into a hearty laugh. Yuri glared at you as a light pink hue dusted his cheeks._

_"What? I thought friends weren't supposed to make fun of each other," Yuri orated. Your laughter died down. "Actually, friends are supposed to make fun of each other," you retorted playfully. You sat up from your horizontal position on the couch and faced Yuri._

_"Do you really think I'm expecting you to exhaust yourself out there for a gold medal?" Yuri shrugged and faced the right side of him where the TV blared out the sounds of people being eaten by The Walking Dead. By now, Yuri felt like a fool asking you such question. Why should he care? Yuri decided to refrain from saying anything else. It would be better that way._

_You gave the blonde a sympathetic look before placing a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, Yuri..." you trailed off. Yuri's resolve crumbed under your touch. A million butterflies seemed to unleash into his stomach. He didn't know why, but this had been happening a lot lately._

_You carefully fished for the TV remote and muted the piercing shrieks that once blared out. "Yuri, no matter what, I'll always be proud of you. You don't need to worry about if I'll be mad at you or not. You make me happy by being there for me all time. What more do I need?" you reasoned. Yuri could feel his cheeks heat up. If it weren't for the dimly lit room, you'd start teasing him in no time. To escape all the embarrassment, Yuri decided to end the conversation there._

_"Okay, whatever," he concluded. You rolled you eyes. Ever since you had taken on a gold medal for this year's women's category at the Grand Prix Finals, Yuri decided to try ten times harder than he normally would to win as well. You were the most prominent person in Yuri's life (with the exception of his grandfather, yet again). One of his main focuses were to make you proud. "Fine, I'll stop talking," you drawled. "But I just want you to know that gold is just a colour," you drawled playfully._

      

 

 

 

And here Yuri sat; waiting anxiously for the commentator to announce his score. Even though you had told him not to push himself too much, he chose to do so anyway. He just hoped that it paid off.

    "The results are in!" a voice boomed across the stadium. Yuri exhaled a deep breath. Well, this is the moment of truth. He told himself. "Yuri Plisetsky's total score has added up to 118.56! Not only has he set a figure skating record, but he has also landed himself in first place!" the announcer spoke. A mixture of applause and screams rang out in the stadium. Yuri looked at the scoreboard in awe as Lilia gave him hug and Yakov put a hand on his shoulder. Yuri didn't know what to say.

     You on the other hand, were so excited. The same feeling you had felt when you received your gold medal just the other day, was the exact same feeling you had now. You were extremely proud of Yuri. In fact, you were so proud, you actually got out of your seat and ran to the Kiss and Cry to squeeze the life out of your blonde friend.

    "Yuri!" you exclaimed breathily. Yuri's arms snaked around you as he pulled you into a hug. He sighed as he rested his chin in the crook of your neck. Tears of joy and relief began to build up in the corners of his eyes. The two of you had to pull away once the competition was over so Yuri could receive his medal.

    Later that evening, Lilia and Yakov had taken the two of you to a fancy restaurant in celebration of both you and Yuri's success. They were both ecstatic that both of their students had taken first place in the Grand Prix Finals. A mob of reporters somehow found all four of you, and you were immediately bombarded with questions. Luckily, you and Yuri were able to escape the crowd. The two of you found yourselves walking in a nearby park. It was quiet, and the moon shone brightly against the semi-dark blue sky. You looked up at the sky and held on to Yuri's hand. He blushed, and desperately tried to hide it.

    Yuri wore his medal around his neck. It gleamed against the moon's light. He looked to you as you kept your gaze fixed on the night sky.     "It's beautiful..." you whispered. Yuri kept his eyes on you as you spoke. He genuinely smiled. "Yeah..." he responded quietly.

    It was then that he realized why he had wanted to make you proud so much. Yuri stopped walking once he realized this. It made you stop as well. "Are you okay Yuri?" you asked. Yuri looked to the ground. He remembered his grandfather telling him stories about love. Yuri always thought it was ridiculous. But this wasn't ridiculous.

Yuri was hesitant to do so at first, but he did it anyways. He looked back up at you and slowly leaned closer to you. You caught his drift and leaned in as well. And the two of you were kissing. At first slowly, but then sweetly. Lips in sync. Yuri was feeling those butterflies in his stomach again. But this time, he paid no mind to them. Instead, he focused on the person giving him these butterflies. _You_.

    Soon, the two of you had to break away for air. You at Yuri, bewildered by his sudden action. Yuri knew that his cheeks were on fire, but he didn't care. He needed to get this off his chest. "(Y/n)? I l-like you," he said. He paused for a second. That didn't sound right. He thought.

"Love. I love you. It took me quite a while to figure it out. But now, I'm sure of it," he restated. You looked at him with adoring eyes. Was this really happening? Yuri Plisetsky, a professional Russian figure skater, liked you? This was probably the best moment of your life. You smiled and engulfed Yuri in a warm hug. Yuri's cheeks began to heat up again. He couldn't help it. He slowly wrapped his arms around your waist; bringing you closer. Tears built up in the corners of his blue eyes. You pulled away to look at him. Your eyes were also filled with happy tears.

    Yuri felt around his neck and took off his medal. He brought it around your neck as the gold piece rested on your chest. You looked up at Yuri. "Y-Yuri, I can't keep this. It's yours! Plus, I have one alre-" Yuri cut you off by holding on to your hands. He placed chaste kiss on your lips. He looked to see your reaction. Surprised. That could sum it up. Yuri smirked.

" Заткнись ***** , I won this medal for you. For us." You smiled and looked away. You held on to one of his hands as the two of you continued to walk in the park. "Yuri?" you asked. Yuri hummed in response. "You know how I told that gold was 'just a colour'?" Yuri nodded his head; the memory still fresh in his mind. You lightly smirked to yourself. "Well, you're lucky you won this. Gold is my favorite colour," you stated. Yuri looked to you. A faint smile danced on his lips.

"Lucky for me then," he responded. You looked at him curiously.

"Lucky for what? The fact that you and I are an item? Or that you won gold?" Yuri chuckled and looked to the sky. "Потому что у меня есть ты*. After all, gold is just a colour."

**Interpretations: Заткнись means "shut up". Потому что у меня есть ты means "because I have you".**


End file.
